


Fragmented World

by goldenfxndxms



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul X Batfam crossover, TokyoGhoulAU - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Other, TokyoGhoulAU, batfamcharacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfxndxms/pseuds/goldenfxndxms
Summary: When a date with a hot, smart boy flips your world upside down, you are thrown into a world where you never wanted to be. You must choose who you want to be in the middle of both worlds. What will you choose? More importantly, will you find someone that you forbid yourself to love? How will you live with all these changes? What are you?Welcome to the Fragmented World.





	1. ❖ prologue|000: fragment world ❖

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

This world was unfair and merciless.

The weak abandoned to only to be in agony and fear. The strong able to control the way they live and those around them. Where a species of two had to survive with each other. One species that was peaceful and compassionate while the other must consume their foes flesh in order to survive. One that couldn't live with nor without the other.

In this world, it was those who were hurt and those who caused it. It was those who must be fed and those who were the victim. The terror and fear that spread across the city. Every day a murder had been committed. The flesh of the corpse eaten, limbs missing from the appetite of the other.

This world is cruel.

People worrying about their loved ones. The unknown about to occur. Were they going to be eaten like the rest or would they be able to live a fulfilled life? Was this the end of their kind? Would they be defeated by these monsters? Could they find a way to not live in horror? They were nothing but food to play with to these monsters. The terror of being the next victim and corpse meal.

This world is wrong.

This was the world of humans and ghouls.

This is the Fragmented World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this really cool idea of writing fanfiction for my favorite anime, Tokyo Ghoul, but instead of the same characters, I was thinking of adding the Batfam! So I basically thought of a Batfam with a Tokyo Ghoul AU. I knew the right Batfam characters to act as the characters in Tokyo Ghoul. In the beginning, it may sound the same but I'm going to make some changes and kind of have a different plot. I really love this anime and this Batfam fandom so I am trying my best to have it written nicely. I hope you all enjoy it!!


	2. ❖ chapter|001: tragedy ❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a date with a hot, smart boy flips your world upside down and you end up in the hospital with his organs transplanted inside you...Just when you thought things couldn't get weirder.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

 

His ebony hair blew against the warm breeze. A devilish and mischievous smirk stretched on his lips. The sounds of his prey groaning and pleading for mercy were nothing but vague to him. He continued to munch down on their limbs.  _The legs were the best part._  They composed of soft and juicy fats which he found quite appetizing. He moaned at the taste and closed his eyes, making sure to enjoy every single bite.

"Please..." The victim managed to gasp and tried to move away from him but he couldn't. He was too weak.

 _Humans_   _are too weak_. Thought the ghoul as he finally let his kagune emerge. His crimson and black rinkaku rips out of his back. His azure irises transmute into a ruby color as his sclera turns pitch black. His retinal veins turn the same color as his irises, his pupils dialect. "You shouldn't have opened your mouth." He growls.

The man laying on the cold, concrete floor shivers in fear. His tears noticeably stream down his face. The man doesn't care if he cries, he knew no one would ever see him again. He was going to be killed...Left only to be this ghoul's dinner. There would be nothing left of him to bury. He would be forgotten. The man gulps as he waits for the worst to come.

The ghoul's four scaled kagune swirled and the ghoul smirked, "I had my fun, now it's time to kill you," He chuckles. His kagune swirls next to the man as he wails. "Goodbye."

His kagune cuts through the man's abdomen like a butter knife. Blood gushes out of the man as he grunts then finally dangles against his kagune lifelessly. Blood had been smeared everywhere from the floor to the ghoul's clothes. A speckle of it landed near the side of his lips. He licks it off and hums. "You were delicious while you lasted."

The ghoul lets the man slide out of his kagune and turns away. The man was missing both his legs and his hand. The ghoul's kagune finally tucks back and disappears along with his black and red orbs. He looks like any normal man, except with blood all over his clothes. He walks away and grins.

"Let's find something else to eat."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Stop staring, you're making a scene!" You screech at your golden-haired friend as she keeps her gaze on the man sitting two tables away from you both. "Steph!"

"What?" She turns her head and raises an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to see what  _you_  see in him."

You sigh and look sideways. You and Stephanie were sitting at your favorite café shop, Anteiku. It was a Japanese-themed kind of café although the people who worked there weren't even Japanese at all. A man wearing the Anteiku uniform comes up to you both, his fawn skin was slightly shown with his sleeves rolled up. His viridescent eyes locked on the both of you.

"What would you like to have?" He speaks, his voice smooth and clear. His face showed that he definitely did not want to be here. His lips in a thin line as he glares at you both.

You chuckle nervously, "Um, coffee sounds good." You bring your eyes back at Stephanie.

"Cappuccino, please," Stephanie says as she flashes a smile at him.

The man just scoffs and walks away, "I wonder what his problem is. Treating costumers like that." You mutter.

"He is new, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever," You rest your elbows on the table and place your face in your hands. You glimpse at the man sitting two seats away from you. He was around the same age as you but a little older. You watched as his eyes scrutinize at the book in his hands. You're eyes widen and you gulp.

It's the same book you were reading.

**_Egg of the Black Goat._ **

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stephanie interjects as she rests a hand on your shoulder.

You look back at her and stutter, "N-nothing."

"Uh-huh." Stephanie scoffs.

"Be quiet and don't do anything for once!" You exclaim. "Don't look but he's reading the same book I'm reading."

Stephanie steals a glance at him then brings her gaze back at you, "Ah, I see. So he also reads those weird books."

"They're not weird." You snap back at her and rub the bridge of your nose.

"So you like him because you both share the same interest in books?" Stephanie questions then turned her head to look at him once more, "I guess he does look kinda hot. What's his name?"

"I don't really know him," You reply right away and lower your head as you have your hands in your hair. "I usually see him around here but I never bothered to ask his name."

"What are you going to do now?" Stephanie asks and you shrug.

"Obviously, I'm not going to ask him out."

You peer at the same, discourteous waiter walking back with your drinks each on a saucer. You watch as he slowly puts it down in front of you. Before you can thank him he walks away.

You look down at your roasted coffee. The smell of the aroma was strong yet sweet. You grabbed hold of the handle and took a sip. It was delicious but it needed something that you weren't really sure of. You look at Stephanie, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something."

Stephanie nods and sips her cappuccino.

You get up from your seat and walk towards the table where all the sweeteners, coffee cups, sugars, and glasses of milk were. As you walked over there you notice Jason walking towards you with his book in his hands. He was in a whole other world as were you.

Before you knew it the both of you collided with each other.

You gasp and bend over to pick up his book, "So sorry."

Jason grins and shakes his head as his azure eyes pierce through yours. What was going on? It felt as though your heart was pounding like a hammer. "It's alright." He replies warmly and takes the book from your hand.

"You're reading Egg of the Black Goat?" You ask cluelessly as you return a soft smile.

"Yeah, this author is one of my favorites."

You knew that if you hadn't pulled yourself together and kept control over your actions, you would've screeched. "Oh my gosh, same."

Jason chuckles and helps you up. "That's really amazing, I've never really met anyone with the same interests in books."

Your smile broadens, "Me neither. I guess we both found someone who likes the same kind of author and books."

"What's your name?" He asks.

"[F/N] [L/N]. How about you?"

"My name's Jason Todd," He winks. "Hey [F/N], why don't we meet up sometime?"

You gulp and look at him, "What?"

"I'm asking you out on a date." He winks at you and your heart pounds harder than before.

"Yes!"

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

You looked at Jason sitting across of you with the small circular table in the middle of you both. You remembered yourself walking back to Stephanie as she hesitantly congratulated you. She didn't seem like a fan for a bookstore date. You chuckled to yourself as you shake your head.

"What's up?" Jason intervenes you from your thoughts and your cheeks flush.

"Nothing," You beam at him and eat your spaghetti while you observe his untouched sandwiches. You raise an eyebrow, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really that hungry, I had something before I got here."

 _Weird._ You shrug the excuse off and continue eating. It felt kind of awkward that you were the only one eating and he was watching you.

"Excuse me." Jason gets up from his seat, "I need to use the restroom."

You bob your head and glance at him as he leaves. You sigh and look down at your empty plate then at the untouched food on his plate.

Once he returned, the both of you left the restaurant and took a walk around the city, Gotham. You analyze Jason's expression as he walks alongside you. You notice the way his brows are furrowed and he bites his lips. Was he nervous?

"Hey, you ok?" You inquired as you slightly raise your eyebrow.

Jason brings his head up and nods, "Yeah." He says in a quiet whisper as you both walk into a dark alley that's deserted, leaving the two of you by yourselves, "You know, I was kind of nervous." He smirks slightly, his hair covering his eyes.

Being around this dingy environment made you tense and uneasy. You hesitate to ask why he was feeling nervous.

"I was nervous because..." He trails off and his smirk expands. "I wouldn't get to have  _another_  meal."

You're eyed widen.  _Meal?_  What in the world did he mean by that? Your breaths start to quicken and you don't keep your eyes off him. He didn't eat his sandwich because maybe...Maybe he was...No. It couldn't.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" You stumbled through your words.

"I'm talking about..." He pauses and his head rises as he finally shows you his eyes. Only this time they weren't blue or white. " _You_."

A scream gets stuck in your throat as his ruby, pitch-black eyes focus on you. You watch as his kagune tears from his back and his crimson rinkaku appears. No way. This couldn't be. How...how was this possible? You couldn't die. Not now.

The scream stuck in your throat releases as you turn away from him and try to run away. Tears sting in your eyes as your head pounds at the number of times you're screaming no to yourself.  _No, no, no, no, no!_ You close your eyes tightly and the tears fall, your vision blurs as more tears stream down.

Jason just laughs maniacally as he rubs his fingers together, "Come here, little pet." He purrs. His kagune rushing to grab you but you force your legs to outrun it. "Don't anger me, girl." His voice fills with venom and it makes you quiver in fear as you run.

That's when you feel a painful sharp object pierce through your gut. Your eyes widen and you choke up on blood. "You shouldn't have run like that. I would've gone a little easier on you but you pissed me off." He snarls as he peers up at you with his kagune holding you above him.

_This hurt like fuck._

Blood seeped through your wound, the kagune still pierced through. Jason walks closer to you, your blood drips from his kagune to the bottom of his lips. He smirks and licks it, "Why, you taste delicious." He remarks.

You were completely disgusted. "Leave...leave me alone." You grunt as you look down at him.

Jason raises his brow and brings you lower, having you face-to-face with him, "What did you say, little human?" He asks as he puts his hand on your chin.

Tears stream down your cheeks subconsciously. The pain was intolerable and your body couldn't handle it. "Please...let me go." Your voice strains.

Jason chuckles, "If you wish." He slams you against the wall, his kagune slipping from inside of you. You gasp and cry from the pain as you sit against the wall. You have your head hung all the way up as you notice that you were around a construction site area. You shut your eyes and lower your head defeatedly.

You knew that this was too good to be true.

Jason walks up to you, crouching down as he pushes your hair away from your face. "You want the pain to go away don't you?"

"Leave...me..." You wince and shut your eyes once more as the hot tears stream down.

Jason gets up and walks backward, his kagune reforming again as he grins down at you. "It was nice knowing you, [F/N]."

You squint your eyes as you breathe heavily. This was the end, no one would ever see you again. You wouldn't be able to hang out with Stephanie anymore or even go to Anteiku. The last tear in your eye forms then slowly slides down your cheek.

**_CLASH!_ **

You grimace at the loud deafening noise then opened your eyes, looking where Jason stood. You blink your eyes, he wasn't standing anymore. He was crushed by the steels that hung from above you both. How was this possible? You looked down at your hand to see it drenched in blood. A hole remained where his kagune stabbed you. You lean your head back against the wall and cough.

_Someone...help..me..._

Your eyelids became hefty, and it was rigid each time you blinked. The loss of blood causes you to feel drowsy and to the brink of unconsciousness. Finally, you let the agony get the best of you as your eyelids close, darkness devouring you.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Hurry..." A muffled, urgent voice states. "We need to transplant his organs into them..."

You look around faintly, eyelids barely open. A bright light hung above you, a crowd of men in white encircles you. You try to move your fingers but instead they just twitch. Where are you? What's happening? Are you...still alive?

"But we don't have consent from the donor's parents? We aren't allowed-" The man compelled then was interrupted by the first man.

"They are in a serious state and in this situation, we need to do whatever we can to keep them alive. I won't let one of my patients die when they can survive." His brawny voice declares. "I'll do whatever I can to let them survive and I'll be responsible for the consequences."

The other men sigh and nod slowly in unison, "Yes, sir."

The conversation was nothing but hazy to you. You were able to decipher bits and pieces of the conversation. You were in a hospital and you were going to have organs of another person transplanted into your body. You couldn't hear who would be the donor or maybe they didn't say. You softly groan then shut your eyes.

You float in a void of your own abstraction, a light beams down on you from above. Your [S/C], bare skin radiants dazzlingly as you float up to the luminescence high above. You gasp as you feel a pair of arms bring you down. You needed to go up there where you sensed protection and freedom. You needed to escape from this hell-hole you lived in. The pair of arms pulls down on you, dragging you down and far away from the bright essence. You cry as you reach your hand out.

"It's all right," A raspy voice purrs in your ear.

_Jason._

His bare chest pressed against your exposed back, he keeps his arms around you. You both sink together as he smirks, "Take what you need from me [F/N]. Oh, sweet [F/N]." The way he speaks makes you shiver. He then unwraps himself from you and disappears, you continue to sink to the bottom as your arms extended towards the light.  _Warmth_.  _Care_.  _Protection_.

The dream soon fades away and the ceiling of the hospital appears in your vision. An oxygen mask covers the bottom half of your face as you wheeze. Your [E/C] eye blankly ajar as you keep your gaze up. The other eye forms into a kakugan, irises the color of blood and the sclera the color of the midnight sky.

If there were a story written about you as the main character...It would truly be a...

**_...Tragedy..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you enjoy the first chapter of this Batfam X Tokyo Ghoul AU! Just to make it clear the place of this story will be Gotham! At first, I had the idea of Dick being Hide but changed it to Stephanie! This is just the beginning of a twisted story that I am writing! Anyways, thank you for reading!


	3. ❖ chapter|002: alone ❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of the incident that occurred as a child and a dear friend helps your way back home.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

 

_Your eyes glint, a grin stretched across your face. You heard your doorbell ring, causing you to get up from your bed and rushing down the stairs. "Mom! Is it Auntie Kate?" You asked with thrill. Your mom had told you yesterday that her friend, Kate Kane, would visit you today. She was your mom's friend but you considered her your aunt. She took you to so many places and always came with a gift just for you. She was amazing and you had fonded her the most out of all your mom's friends._

_Your mother chuckles as she stands near the kitchen, "I guess so." She replies and looks across the room to see the front door. "Would you like to check, [F/N]?" Your mom smiles._

_You nod your head frantically, "Yeah!"_

_You dash to the door and stand on your toes, trying to peek through the peephole. Sadly, you had the height of an eight-year-old and therefore you weren't able to see who it was, "No fair." You huff. A knock makes you jump and you sigh, "Who is it?" You yell._

_"It's Katie!" The deaden voice exclaims from the other side of the door._

_You squeal as you open the door, Kate walks in and immediately grabs you. She then throws you up in the air, "How's my little kitty?" She asks as you giggle. Kate was the only one who gave you that name 'kitty'. She said it was because when she first met you, you wouldn't stop throwing questions at her and were always filled with curiosity. Besides, you barely just turned eight and you were so small that the nickname 'kitty' seemed to fit._

_Your [E/C] eyes shimmer and beautiful, long [H/C] hair covers the corners of your cheeks. Kate always loved saying that you had chubby cheeks and would never stop squeezing them._

_Kate starts to pinch your cheeks and you whine, "Auntie."_

_"It's too cute to not pinch it." She giggles as you pout._

_"It hurts and you don't need to show me that I have chubby cheeks." She lets go of your cheeks and you rub them, "I already know I do."_

_"Hey, it's cute. You're still young, kitty. You'll grow out of it." She winks and you both start walking inside the house. You walk to the living room next to the kitchen, your mom smiles and waves at Kate._

_"Kate, long time no see." She greets as she walks up to Kate to give her a hug._

_"Yes, it's been a long time."_

_You watch them as they both smile and start a conversation. You sigh and cross your arms. Your dad sneaks up behind you and grabs your shoulders, "Boo!"_

_You scream then burst into giggles and laughter as he gently tackles you to the floor and starts tickling you, "Daddy!" You mewl as you try to shove him away. He laughs and shakes his head as he continues to tickle you._

_He then finally stops and pulls you into a hug as he sits on his knees. "Love you, sweetie." He chuckles softly._

_You wrap your tiny arms around his colossal chest and rest your head on his shoulder. "Love you too." You smile then move your head away to look at your dad. You place a small kiss on his cheek then jump off his knees and tug on Kate's coat, "Did you get me anything?"_

_Kate stops talking to your mom then bends down and takes something out of her purse. A small, red gift box with an adorable golden bow on the top. You snatch it from your hand and your mom instantly starts scolding you, "Honey, that was impolite. At least say thank you."_

_You groan and look at your mom then at Kate, "Thanks!" You giggle and try to budge the box open. The top easily comes off and reveals a golden necklace with a cursive word written as a pendant. 'Kitty'. It was the nickname specifically for you by Kate. You took it out and jumped up and down as you smiled wide, "I love it! Mom! Kate! Dad! Help me put it on!"_

_All of them smile and chuckle, "Here. Let me help." Your mom says, soon crouching down between you and Kate. She takes the necklace from your palm and clips it around your neck as you keep your hair to the front. Your mom gets up and you let your hair fall back in place. You gently grasp the pendant and your face beams._

_"It's so pretty." You remark as you let go and let it dangle in the middle of your chest._

_"I'm glad you like it," Kate states as you embrace her._

_"I love it." You correct and smile._

_"So," Your mom intervenes as she stands up, looking at the both of you. "Is anyone hungry?"_

_You and Kate both get up and look at each other. Kate shrugs, "I already had some food so I'm good." She replies as your stomach growls loudly._

_You rub your stomach as you look at your mom, "I'm hungry."_

_Your mom giggles, "That stomach of yours already told me."_

_You start to giggle as you look at your mom then bring your gaze to Kate. "I'm going to go eat now!"_

_"Alright, I'll be staying in the living room with your dad and mom." She says as she pats your head and walks to the living room. You nod and smile as you watch your mom and dad walk along with her._

_You look at the pot on the stove that your mom made this afternoon. It was now six o'clock in the evening and you were starving. All you had today was eggs for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch. Your mom made beef stew, your absolute favorite. You hum as the scent of the stew enters through your nostrils._

_It smelled delicious._

_You grab the stool on the side of the counter which was only for you since you were too small to reach anything. You place it on the ground and use it to grab a plate then use the large spoon to pour some of the food on your plate. You place the plate on the table, get off the stool, and put it back. You grab a spoon and walk over to the eating table where you sit down and start digging into your meal. You moaned as you had the first bite. "This is amazing!" You exclaim to yourself._

_You wondered what your parents and Kate were talking about. It was always just the three of them talking for what seemed like an eternity. You felt like you barely hung out with Kate anymore and became quite jealous of being the only one left out. You continued to eat your meal until you finish it. It barely took you five minutes to clean the plate from the all the food with just your mouth and spoon. You hiccup then put the plate back in the sink._

_You snuck inside the living room, hiding behind the curtains that hung behind the couch the three of them sat on._

_"Kate, what's taken you so long to come back?" You hear your mother ask._

_"Well, I've been going to a lot of..." Kate pauses, wincing._

_"Are you alright?" Your father asks._

_Kate nods and sighs, "Yes, it's just...I've been having a lot of business travels and I seem to have a serious jet lag problem."_

_"Oh, well I see." Your mom replies._

_Kate frowns slightly, for some reason she starts to violently tremble which causes both your parents to worry, "Are you sure it's just that?"_

_Kate nods, nibbling on her lips. You moved the curtain just a hunch, allowing you access from one eye which let you see what was happening. She was trembling, she was quiet, and her hair covered her face._

_"Kate?" Your mom questions with concern._

_"Hey? You okay?" Your dad asks._

_"I'm so sorry..." She mutters as she clenches her fists by her sides, getting up from the couch and standing. There was hunger hidden in her eyes and saliva slipping down the sides of her lips. Suddenly, her eyes transform into a kakugan and your eyes widen. What was going on? What was happening to Aunt Katie?_

_"Kate?" Your mom stutters as she speaks. "No, you can't be..."_

_"I can't stand it any longer..." Kate trails off. "I'm so...hungry."_

_Your mom shivers in fear as your dad's mouth is agape with incredulity. You couldn't believe what was happening. You were speechless, your eyes wide open. She was a ghoul. The person you were fond of the most out of all your mom's friends was a ghoul. A monster. You stayed hidden behind the curtains, not knowing what was going to happen or what to do. You needed help. Your mom and dad needed help._

_Kate stares at the both of them with desire as her lips curl into a dreadful grin, "I can't stand living without eating at least some flesh. You both look so tasty right now." Her kagune tears from her left shoulder, an emerald-colored koukaku swirls around her arm. The tip of it was massive and keen. She pointed it in between both of them and tilts her head, "Who should I kill first."_

_Your mom closes her eyes, gritting her teeth. She screams, "WHEREVER YOU ARE [F/N] GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_You gasp quietly as your eyes expand even more. Your mother pushes your dad to the side, the crimson koukaku penetrating through her chest. She cries, choking on her blood then finally closing her eyes and inhaling her last breath. Your dad drops to his knees, tears formed in his eyes. He clenches his fist and rushes to throw a jab at Kate. "YOU BITCH HOW COULD YO-"_

_Kate lets the body of your mom slip from her koukaku then slices your dads head off._

_You start to sob quietly, your legs quivering and weak. You feared to make a sound that would alert her to your spot as you do nothing but watch. You watched as Kate rips out the arm of your mother and starts chewing on it. The sounds of the meat tearing apart and the crunch of the bones of your parents forever haunting you in your memories._

_Tears formed in your eyes, blurring your vision and quickly wetting your face. What can you do? There's nothing for you to do. You were just an eight-year-old human. All you can do is watch. It's too painful to look at but you couldn't bring yourself to look away. You didn't dare move a muscle, you forced your trembling legs to not defy you. Just a simple move of a finger would let her know where you were._

_Once she was done feeding on the flesh and limbs of your parents, her face and clothes were covered in blood. You tried your best to not make a sound from all your crying. Kate's red and black eyes form back to her normal jade eyes. She gasps as she looks at the bodies and backs away, "What did I...What did I do...?" She quietly whispers to herself in shock._

_You couldn't understand what was going on, how was she in shock? She was the one who did all this. You wanted to rip this pendant off your neck. You hated her. You_ despised  _her. You wanted to...you wanted her_ dead _. How could she...after all this time of being part of your family, how could she do this?_

_Kate starts shaking her head, "What have I done." She pants. "Jack, Maya...Kitty..." She whispers and gets up. Tears stream down her face. "How could I have let my hunger get the best of me?" She covers her face as she quietly weeps. "I'm so sorry."_

_Your eyes stare at her dully from behind the curtain. What was she sorry about? Did she witness her parents' brutal death? Was she the one who couldn't do anything about it as all she did was watch? No, she was the one who caused this mess._

_Kate runs out through the front door, leaving you all alone in the bloody calamity._

_You were all alone._

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

You gasp as your eyes opened and you sit up. You pant while looking around your surroundings. Sadly, whatever happened to you on that date was not a dream nor was the vague conversation of the doctors. You were still in the hospital and in the very same room. A nurse walks inside and greets you with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you awake." The nurse says as she closes the door behind her, "I'm proud to say that the transplant was successful."

Your eyes widen. You forgot that you had organs transplanted inside of you. Organs that were not your own, "Who's organs is it and what was transplanted inside me?" You plainly question.

The nurse sighs as she holds her clipboard, "You had the stomach of Jason Todd transplanted inside of you without the permission of his parents."

You gasped and brought your gaze down. His organs were inside of you..? How...?

"The poor doctor, James Gordon, is handling a lot of pressure from all the blames and boycotting for doing this but I believe he is a hero. If he hadn't done what he had you wouldn't have made it."

You peer at the nurse and nod, "I would've wanted to thank him in person but I highly doubt I'll get the chance too." You chuckle softly.

"You will eventually." She replies then looks through the small square window on the door. She opens it, allowing another nurse with a tray of food walk in. She places it on a table in front of you then walks away. The nurse staying with you holds on the doorknob, "You need to eat, you've been unconscious for a very long time and the only way to heal is to eat. I hope you enjoy." She then walks out and leaves.

You sigh and sit back against the hospital bed, "This is so weird." You mumble to yourself as you place your hand on your abdomen. You didn't feel that hungry. You shrug and take out the fork, maybe it was the surgery that affected your hunger. What you had in front of you was a piece of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and some hash brown on the side. You dig the fork into the scrambled eggs and place it in your mouth.

Your eyes enlarge and you start to gag as the revolting taste of rotten cheese lingers in your mouth. You clasp your hand on your lips, forcing yourself not to vomit but the taste is unbearable. You spit it out where the rest of the uneaten scrambled eggs remain. You shivered, it was foul and nasty.

Since when did egg taste this bad?

It was your favorite thing to eat in the morning. You look at the toast and grab it, bringing it up to your mouth and taking a small bite of it. The taste made you retch as you spit it out, it was like eating scratchy, flavorless cardboard. How could this be? You tried the bacon, which tasted like cow crap and the hashbrowns tasted like burnt wood.

You slammed the tray of food across the floor in frustration. Why did everything taste so gross and nauseating?

"Heh, if you don't eat you'll never get better." A familiar voice intrudes with the door wide open. "You look like you're going to vomit."

"Ah, look who shows up." You smirk as you look at Stephanie standing behind the door. She walks up to you, sitting on the chair beside you.

"Looks like you made a mess." She points out at the splattered food across the floor on the other side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." You sigh as you place your hand on your forehead, pushing your hair back. "I'm just frustrated that's all."

"Hmm," Stephanie hums as she places her hand on her chin, "Is it just me or do you look strangely green?"

"Uh, how am I supposed to know? Unless there's a mirror I can't tell if I am." You raise your eyebrow as you look at her, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day or two." She replies as she looks at you with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you alright. I heard about the news of Jason. I feel bad for you, I remembered you had a date with him. Sad to see how it turned out." Her lips lean to the side. A slight, sympathetic frown.

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine." You bring your hand to your chest, your hands searching for the pendant around your neck. "I guess it was fate telling me that he wasn't the guy I was destined with." You chuckle, placing your hand on the back of your neck. You felt the golden lace and traced it down to find the pendant which was hidden under the hospital gown you wore. You pull it out from under, letting it show as it glints from the bright ceiling lights.

"Well, I was expecting a flood of tears by now." She remarks then brings her attention to the pendant. "I was wondering where that was."

You sigh, clenching your fist around it. "Remember what I told you about this?"

"Yes, your mom's friend who you really liked gave you that necklace. She killed your parents afterward and you were by yourself. It was all over the news. 'Poor eight year old watches her parents' death after a ghoul attacks their home'." She quotes the title of the newspapers and on the TV news. "I imagined myself when that happened, how it would feel like to be abandoned and alone. That's why I decided to become your friend."

You smile and let go of the pendant, "You will forever be my friend. Best friend and sister."

Stephanie nods, "Yeah."

You smiled, if the world was on fire it wouldn't matter. As long as had Stephanie by your side, hell could break loose for all you cared. "So when will I get to get out of here?"

"Actually, I'm here because I can take you back home."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, so I'll leave you here to get ready and change."

"Alright." You nod slowly and watch as she exits the room.

You were going home and this time you weren't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to end a story, huh? I know this may sound realllyy boring in the beginning but I mean c'mon. All stories start like that but then starts the drama and climax which I enjoy writing! Anyways happy to have chapter two up and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading this chapter!


	4. ❖ chapter|003: encounter ❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decide to have some coffee from Anteiku but your day turns out to be just as bitter as your strong brewed coffee.

You groan as you open your eyes, it was unbelievable that you were already back home. Everything seemed to happen so quickly those past three days. It felt like only yesterday was when the incident occurred which had caused you to remain heedful of those monsters.

The brightness of the morning sun bothers your eyes. You sit up from your bed and look at the alarm clock; it was eight thirty in the morning. Friday was the day when all your fears came to life and shocked you. You remembered what happened to your family because of those ghouls. You were so close to joining them but destiny seemed to have other plans for you.

You get up from your bed and lick your dry lips. For some odd reason, your stomach didn't growl from hunger. You weren't starving and you hadn't eaten in more than two days. What's wrong with you? Is it because this stomach isn't yours? You were clueless about your own body because of the transplant surgery.

You sigh wearily, snatching the remote from the nightstand and putting the TV on as you remain seated on your bed. Today was Sunday, the day where you sat back and relaxed at home. You didn't need to do anything today; might as well sit down and watch some television while you're at it.

"-Ma'am, what do you mean ghouls can't eat human foods?" The reporter questions with a microphone near his mouth. He then moves it closer to the woman wearing a white doctor robe with Dr. Bertinelli stitched in black on the right side of her robe.

"Yes, well you see their tongues work differently than ours do which causes the taste of normal foods that we eat completely disgusting." Dr. Bertinelli pauses. "Meat tastes gamy, bread tastes like cardboard, fish tastes fishy, eggs taste like rotten eggs. If they tried eating our foods they will have a strong sense of nausea afterward."

Your eyes widen in shock. The description was disturbingly accurate. Was having an organ from a ghoul affecting you someway?  _This is so weird_ , you think.

"So what else is different about gho-" You shut the TV before you can even think of what else the ghoul doctor would say. You didn't want the idea of possibly being a ghoul to affect you somehow. You weren't a ghoul, you were a human. You're not going to let yourself think that you're a ghoul. You aren't. You're just a human with an organ from a ghoul. Nothing odd...Right?

"Yeah, it's nothing weird. I am still human and maybe it's the aftermath of the surgery. It might just last for another day." You mumble, reassuring yourself. You couldn't imagine being like those monsters. Feasting on the flesh and limbs of humans with the pleasure of watching them suffer. You shake your head in disgust; they truly were pathetic creatures. They all deserved to perish. You worked hard to get into the Ghoul Investigator Training Academy so you could wipe the world of those vicious savages.

You shook your head, you really needed some coffee to treat your worn-out self. Not just any coffee though; you needed the delicious brewed coffee from Anteiku. The way they make it over there is exquisite and you really not that good at making it at home. You sat up from your bed and dug through your closet. You then placed the clothes you wanted to wear on your messy bed. You start to change out of your clothes and into the ones you chose. You take your phone from the drawer near your bed and place it in your pocket.

You exit your room, put on your shoes which were near the front door. You leave the house and start walking to Anteiku as your thoughts flooded your brain. Watching that ghoul doctor, Dr. Bertinelli really did seem to mess with how you were thinking. You were questioning yourself. Doubting yourself.

 _Could I really be a ghoul? It's...It's impossible, right?_ You wish there were someone you could ask to answer these unknown questions in your head.  _Did this happen to anyone before? Am I the only one?_ You needed to have hope, to know that this was just yourself overthinking and panicking. You didn't know if it was not true or if it was. It terrified you, the thought of being the creatures who murdered your parents.

 _It can't be true_ , you tell yourself.  _Snap out of it [F/N]._  You sigh miserably and close your eyes for barely a second. You needed a break, a lot has happened in just a short period of time and you didn't know what else was going to happen.

You had a bad feeling something else would happen, you always did. Not being optimistic about your day helped you not have high expectations when all they would do is disappoint you.

To you, it didn't feel fair that everyone here in Gotham-no the whole world had to live in fear all because of those sick bastards. You couldn't wait to become a ghoul investigator. You couldn't wait to kill them with satisfaction and a smirk on your face. You wanted them to know how you felt. You wanted them to  _feel_  what you felt. You didn't just want them all to die. You wanted them to suffer. You wanted their screams of agony and mercy. You wanted revenge and peace for all of humanity.

You wanted justice.

Your brows furrow as the violent images of your thoughts come to life in your head. You grin and let out a slight chuckle, it would surely be fun. Well, at least for you. You return from your daydream, noticing a wooden drawing board stand that stood outside. It had Anteiku written on the top and had all of the special drinks and snacks that were on the menu. You walked inside and remarkably, it was an old man standing at the counter.

You walk to the counter and curled a smile, "Hello."

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asks as he returns the gesture.

"Could I have a cup of strong brewed coffee?" You ask.

"Of course, that'll be four dollars and you can wait while sitting down."

You nod and hand him the money before heading towards the other unoccupied tables. Today was not so packed for a Sunday, you expected all the seats to be filled. You sat down on the chair and placed your arms on the table as you looked around. There wasn't really anything for you to do right now besides waiting. Your eyes gaze around the area until the front doors sway open and your eyes meet with two strange men wearing long white coats. What was odd was that they both held bulky, similar suitcases with them.

For some reason, you seem to have seen them before. You stare down at your table as you try to remember. You gasp in a low voice, they were ghoul investigators. They fit the description of it and you've seen them before when you saw them making everyone leave the area to capture a ghoul a few months ago on the news. They wore the same coat and held similar suitcases. You always wondered what was in it that was so important to carry around. A weapon? You weren't quite sure.

One of them investigators was around the same age or maybe a bit older than you. You blush slightly, you couldn't help but admit that he was quite striking. His ravenous hair brushed back with some of his bangs in the front, his midnight blue eyes shone as he looked at the waiter. He stretched a slight smile.

The old man waiter looked a bit distressed as he glances at them both before excusing himself. He walks to the employee's room then soon returns to the counter to take their orders.

You raised a brow as you notice his peculiar attitude towards them.  _Fear_. You could sense fear coming from this poor old man and you questioned it. What was there to be afraid of? After all, they only killed ghouls.

"Hmm, green tea is good for me," The attractive man says then looks at the elderly investigator. "How about you, Harvey?"

"I'll have a cup of black coffee without any sweeteners or sugar." The gray-haired man says as he looks at the waiter who just nods.

You allow yourself to only focus on the young investigator, he seemed familiar. He looked a lot like Jason but his features were softer and unique somehow. His cheekbones were not too sharp, his eyes gleamed with glee, his rosy lips formed nicely.

You shake your head as you cover your face. Are you seriously analyzing his face and looks? What was wrong with you? You look to see the waiter gone and the two investigators sitting down far from you.

You bought your gaze up at the TV to see a woman news reporter announce the news as she holds papers in both of her hands. You sigh and rest your cheek on your hand. There seemed to be an increase in ghoul attacks this year and it was mainly because humans were fighting back. You had hope that humanity would crush those ghouls like the bugs they are.

The waiter comes back with your coffee in a saucer and places it in front of you. "Here you are."

"Uh, than-" You were interrupted as you turn your head while he dashes off to the counter. He looked calmer now but still seemed tense from the presence of the investigators. You look down at your coffee and take a sip. You hum, it was divinely delectable. Your phone starts to buzz and you take it out of your pocket.

The name Stephanie was read on your phone as it rings. You place your phone near your ear as you answer it. "Hey, Steph."

"Hey," She replies through the phone. "I just wanted to check if you were alright."

You nod then take another sip before answering, "Yeah, I'm good. Just went to Anteiku because I was craving some coffee this morning. What are you up to?"

"Eh, just laying on my bed. Chillin'. I have no plans today so I'm just planning to stay home the whole day."

"Oh, ok." You look at the investigators then take another sip. "You know, there are two ghoul investigators hanging around the café today which I find kind of strange don't you think? At least I think they wouldn't be wearing their uniforms and carrying their weird suitcases." You whisper through the phone.

"I never saw one before and I find it kind of weird from the way you described it."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm the curious type." You chuckle.

"You just noticed that now?"

"Hey, watch it." You threaten jokingly.

"Or what? You're going to turn into a ghoul and rip my head off?" She laughs.

"Uh-huh."

You hear her giggle through the phone as you just shake your head. "You have a sick sense of humor you know."

"You think?"

"I know you do."

"Well, it's good to hear from you that you're fine. I'm pretty busy at the moment so I gotta go. Bye [F/N]."

"Alright, maybe I'll visit you or something. Bye."

You move your hand away from your ear and end the call. You sigh as you place it back in your pocket and finish drinking your coffee. The taste seemed to become just as bitter as your negative thoughts. The memory rewinding in your head as you take another sip. You remembered Kate on her knees as she devoured them. She only left pieces of their corpses for you to bury.

You could see yourself, a small child standing in between their graves. Your height about the same as their carved gravestones. Your sobs painful and loud enough for everyone to hear the broken heart of a child who had lost their parents.

You never felt so alone in your life.

Your grip around the cup handle tightens. You grit your teeth as you lowered your head, you weren't going to cry. You were going to do something about this. You were going to get your revenge. You took another sip and look at your necklace.

People often wondered why you still wore it although it came from your parents' killer. You kept it because it was the last thing your mother put on you and it would help you search for Kate. It had been twelve years since the tragic event and you made sure to wear this at all times so you could find her. You were convinced that she still remembered you and the gift she had gotten you. You thought that once she found you she would try to confront you about that day. This necklace would be your bait in order to catch her.

Then you'll get your revenge.

Around the time you have the last sip of your coffee, you hear the sound of the screeching chair scratching against the floor. You swing your head up as you notice the attractive man holding the old waiter by the collar of his white dress shirt. "Everyone, stand back." The investigator warns.

You look at him with disgust. Why was he hurting this poor old man? He hadn't done anything wrong. "Hey, what are you doing?" You stand up from your seat. "Let him go, he's just some poor old man!"

"You." The investigator replies. "You need to evacuate the area and the rest of you." He moves his hand around. "This place is not safe so you all should leave  _now_."

The rest of the crowd obeys, gathering their things before leaving the café. You stayed exactly where you stood, you've been coming to this very same café for more than a year, they had no right to threaten the old waiter.

"I'm not leaving." You reply as you place your hands on the table, "That man is not a ghoul or whatever you suspect he is. He's just an old man working here, leave him alone. I've been coming to Anteiku for a year and I've never seen anything weird."

"You haven't analyzed this place enough. What can  _you_  say? You don't have written documents about every area and every employee who works here, do you?" The dark-haired investigator replies, his grip still on the old man's collar.

You bite your lip, "Well, I find it impolite for you to treat your elders like that."

"Who cares." He snaps. "It's just a ghoul."

Your jaw hangs open. What did he just say? "Ghoul?"

"Yes, now evacuate the area immediately."

Before you could walk out through the front doors, two cloaked figures sprint towards you from the back doors of the café. Their hoods covering most of their face as they turn their direction towards the men in white coats.

"Great, there's more of them." The elderly investigator mutters.

You subconsciously walk backward, "W-what?"

Both of the investigators look at you, "We'll take care of them. All you need to do is get out of here!"

You remain frozen in fear, your life seemed to revolve around the world of ghouls. Why did this keep happening to you? It was like every single incident that occurred you were going to lose your life. This was not fair.

The young investigator yells as he opens his suitcase. Your eyes widen as you look at the oddly shaped weapon. It was shaped like a long stick, a round block with the mixture of crimson and pitch black surrounding it. It almost looked like a kagune.

The elderly one sneakers, "This is going to be fun." He says as he opens his suitcase, releasing a long serpent-like tail with the colors white and red.

They both charged at the athletic, fast ghouls heading their way. You just stood there, analyzing what was going on. They were fighting  _inside_  the café. Wouldn't it be easier for all of them to do it outside where less destruction could be caused? You take in a deep, unsteady breath before rushing to the front doors.

You turn your head back, getting a glimpse of the two ghouls and investigators battling with each other. The sound of glass shattering penetrates your ears, an object falling on top of you. You scream as you see the cloaked ghoul pinning you down, "HELP ME!"

The ghoul's face- well, more like a mask, was utterly seen as their hand covers your mouth, muffling your screams of rescue.

The upper face of the ghoul was covered with a bat-like mask. The eyes, ears, and horrifying nose of one at least. You were able to see their lips as they mumble to you, "Be quiet and maybe I won't eat you."

Their voice was all too familiar.

Before you can shake your head in disagreement the ghoul is stabbed with the serpent-like weapon coming from the elderly investigator. He grunts as he's pulled away, slamming onto the ground near you, "Would be rude of you to hurt this innocent person."

You snarl at the ghoul that laid far across from you. They made your stomach churn from their revolting behavior.

The other ghoul runs to cover the injured one, standing in front of him as he unravels his kagune from his waist down to around his legs in a cobalt blue color. The end of it was spear-shaped, sharp enough to cut through human flesh with ease. He was a bikaku.

"It's disgusting." Says the old investigator. "You ghouls trying to act human. You think we really believe that you care for your dear ghoul companion? If I were to kill them all you would do is run away. You wouldn't give a crap about him. Stop acting like something you aren't."

The ghoul lowers their head slightly, your eyes analyzing their hands clenching into fists. The investigator's words were angering him.

The ghoul charges for the very same investigator, lifting their right leg high above him then slashing it against his hip. The investigator backs away slightly with a groan. The young one looks at the other with concern, "Harvey!"

Harvey looks at the young one with a slight smirk, "You think a graze like this can affect me, Dick?"

Dick brings his gaze from Harvey back at the standing ghoul, "We need to take this one down too. It's obvious enough that he's a bikaku."

Harvey nods, "You take him down, I already took the other one."

You remain seated on the floor, watching the whole thing. You were barely able to catch a glance at the other's mask. How could the investigators' theory be correct? This whole time, the café was run by ghouls. This was unbelievable, everything you discovered wasn't easy to process.

The cloaked ghoul remains silent, he keeps his guard up as he hovers in front of the hurt ghoul. You watch as the injured ghoul sits up, coughing and wheezing. He finally regains his balance as he stands back up, his hood sliding down and his mask visible. His lips were smeared with blood and he turns his head towards the other ghoul, nodding slightly.

Their gazes turn to you and it makes you feel uneasy.

They charge at you with full speed, you pick yourself up as you try to sprint away. What were they after? What was going on? You screwed your eyes shut before using all of your legs strength to run.

The investigators both run after the ghouls, Harvey whips his serpent-like weapon between them both. They both dodge the hit, jumping to the sides as it punctures through your torso. You gag, the weapon slamming you against a building.

First the horrible date with Jason and now this. It seems that your bad feeling  _was_  correct after all.

You wheeze as a tear runs down your cheek. You clasp your hand around it, pulling it out from inside you with a loud grunt. Your blood boils in anger as you slowly stood up, one hand covering where you were pierced through.

"Harvey! You hit her instead of the ghouls."

"You think I didn't notice that?" He exclaims.

"She's got to be dead by now."

You held the end of Harvey's weapon in the palm of your hand as you snarl, "Did you just hit me with  _this_?" You raise your head slightly as your left eye becomes a crimson color and your perceptible, red veins surround your inky sclera.

Once Dick and Harvey reach you they instantly notice your left eye and gasp, "She's a ghoul too? What's this? Her left eye is only red."

You raise a brow, "What?" You slowly slide your bloody hand up, covering the left side of your face. The way they looked at you was uncomforting. "What did you just call me?"

The two cloaked ghouls were nowhere to be seen, it only remained of you and the ghoul investigators.

"Harvey." Dick turns his head and Harvey nods his head in return.

"Hey, no. I'm not a ghoul." You raise your hands and your eyes widen with realization. The wound had vanished and all that remained was a hole through your clothes and a stain of blood. It was healed. How was this all possible? You couldn't process anything in this situation. "Please, don't do this! I'm innocent!"

"You  _are_  a ghoul, you aren't innocent." Harvey pulls his weapon then smacks it towards your direction.

You cross your arms in front of your face, bracing for impact. Once the weapon slices your side, you fall on your back with a scream of pain. An enormous rip on the side of your clothes allows your bloody scar visibility. You grunt and place your hand to your side while you tried to stand up once more.

You look up at the investigators as you shake your head, "I'm not what you think I am..." You whispered.

Dick comes walking to you, his abnormal weapon clenched around his hand as he swings it towards you.

A hand grabs you by the arm, pulling you away from the weapon before it hits you.

You looked at them with shock, it was the same cloaked ghoul who attacked you and fought the investigators. Why was he saving you all of a sudden?

"Are you stupid? I had to save your sorry ass." He hissed at you.

You raise an eyebrow at him, about to throw him a sarcastic comeback in return. "Well-"

He stretches his arm out to keep you back, "Run, the one who was with me is waiting. It's all because of him that I saved you." He mutters to you.

The ghoul then shifts, standing in front of the two investigators who are ready to attack. His kagune tears from his back; alluring, vivid wings that appear with the colors of purple, black, and red scintillating as they illuminate flames.

You didn't know what to do. Should you nod and run to his partner or remain here and help the ghoul investigators. You were no help to either of them because the investigators wanted to kill you and you suspected that the ghouls wanted to eat you. What could you do?

The ghoul growls as he fights the two investigators, noticing as you stand there paralyzed. He finally ends the fight, tossing down pieces of sharp crystals from his ukaku then picking you up and jumping up the walls of the buildings.

He finally runs from the top of the buildings; jumping from each rooftop until he's clear from sight of any ghoul investigators. This was the first time you've ever encountered a fight between an investigator and a ghoul.

This was not how you expected the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So oof I finally finished writing chapter 3! It took me forevvverrr to just edit this into a perfect (not) fanfic which I highly doubt it is. Anyways how do you like it this far? Is it kinda interesting? Is it a little too rushed or do you want things to go faster than it is? How is this gonna go? More importantly, who are those two ghouls who saved ya ;)? Find out more in the next chapter and hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. ❖ chapter|004: hostage ❖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ghouls keep you as a hostage and take you to their leader in which you discover the awful truth.

"What the fuck Tim, now what are we supposed to do with this  _human_?" The bat-masked ghoul hisses at the other as he points his finger at your direction. "Before we know it she's going to use that tattle mouth of hers to the ghoul investigators! I can't believe I actually listened to you and saved her."

The other ghoul pulls down their cloak hood, revealing a mask similar to the face of a bird. A robin. "I highly doubt that she'll do that, did you not see her kakugan? She must be one of us." He turns his face towards you. The red and brown colors surround the face of the robin, the beak resting in between the bridge of the ghoul's nose.

Both of them seemed to wear masks that only concealed the upper part of their face.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." You interrupt, "First of all, I'm not a ghoul. Second, what are you going to do with me now? Kill me? Eat me? What was the reason?"

"What do you mean you're not a ghoul? I saw your eye and so did the investigators." The robin-masked asks.

You pursed your lips together, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was kind of weird but only your left eye turned red." He replies as he moves a hand behind his neck.

The bat-masked ghoul scowls, "That's disgusting, only one eye?" He turns to look at you, pausing then shakes his head.

The robin-masked ghoul brings his concerned attention to the other, "You, ok?"

The bat-masked ghoul nods, "Yeah, just remembered something." He glances at you then turns his head slightly away.

You look at the both of them with confusion clearly read on your face, "What?"

"None of your business, human." Remarks the bat-masked ghoul with irritation on the edge of his voice. "Let's just get out of here before anyone pays any attention to us." He sighs, adjusting his somewhat crooked mask back in place. The blow seemed to have misplaced his mask.

The ghoul investigators were extremely strong and knew how to fight ghouls, clearly since it  _was_  their job.

"I agree with you." The robin-masked ghoul nods.

"What should we do with her?" The bat-masked ghoul asks with exasperation.

You roll your eyes, you were standing right in front of them. They could've at least acted like you exist.

Oh wait, they were ghouls; of course they didn't have any manners.

"We have no choice but to take her with us," The robin-masked ghoul's voice was filled with glum as he spoke. No one wanted to be here. You didn't want to be involved with these ghouls and vice versa for them. The two of them and you just wanted to walk away like nothing happened but that wasn't planned.

"Great. First, I'm all alone up here in this building with two ghouls and now I'm going to be kidnapped by them. By ghouls.  _Fucking ghouls._ " You mutter venomously as you glare at the both of them. "Just get it over with and kill me." You sarcastically suggest and cross your arms.

"Watch your tongue or maybe I'll do just that." The bat-masked ghoul growls, "We saved you from those ghoul investigators, did we not?"

You kept your arms crossed over your chest in protest, "Really? I needed to be saved from you."

"You do know that they thought you were a ghoul too, that's why they tried to kill you. Sure, we'll be targets but they already saw your face. You're done for." The robin-masked ghoul states.

You open your mouth only to screw it shut and hang your head low. No matter how much you hated it; you had to come to an agreement with them.

They were right, you were a target for them to kill. Since they saw your face, they had every possibility and advantage to find you. It was only a matter of time before they could track you down and kill you.

You gulp and nibble on your lip. What else could possibly happen now? You think as you look below from the high building rooftop where you all stood.

It was about three meters from the ground, all you could see were microscopic objects what you supposed were people walking along the sidewalk and cars passing by.

The ghoul who had  _'saved'_  you met up with his ghoul partner and managed to stay up here for about five minutes. It wasn't a smart decision, sure you were elevated high from the ground but it was still an open environment. It was noticeable enough with two mysterious people wearing cloaks.

"So, are we getting out of here?" You manage to break the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the air. "Besides, why are you keeping me? It's just like you said, the CCG will kill me for being a ghoul. What's the point?"

"There is no reason but you're coming with us. No buts or excuses, you just listen to us and everything goes fine." The bat-masked ghoul responds as he looks down. "Now let's get out of here before they decide to use their helicopters to search for us."

You raise a brow," It's two in the afternoon, why would they think of doing that?"

"Once the CCG has a target, they stop at nothing to exterminate them." The robin-masked ghoul searches the sky before looking at the other ghoul. "You take her, your better at doing these things than me." He smirks and the bat-masked ghoul just shakes his head.

"Yeah, whatever." He murmurs before grabbing you by the waist and holding you over his shoulder.

Before you could fight back, to kick and punch him, he already jumps down and the contact of the extreme air hitting your face causes you to shriek and close your eyes tightly.

What kind of guy was he to just jump out of nowhere from a three meter building without even warning you?

_Jerk._

You squirm as he lands on the nearest building only to shift his front foot and push his back foot against the floor, leaping once again. Tears form in the corner of your eyes at the impact of the air.

Every move you made didn't do anything to him, you gave up. Soon, you were clenching onto his shoulder for dear life until he finally reached ground level. He slowly puts you down and you instantly throw a jab at his chest.

He gazes at you blankly, no emotion. Not even a flinch. "Tch, what was that?" He questions with anger. "Next time I'll drop you." He says before the other ghoul jumps behind him.

"Asshole." You turn your head away as you mutter under your breath.

"Hey." The robin-masked snaps at his partner. "There's nowhere for us to go, we are stuck here." He whispers and sighs. "We're going to have to stay hidden somewhere in the corners of the buildings until dark. Anteiku might still be under the control of the CCG."

You look at the both of them as they start a conversation while standing in the corner of a building.

"What do you mean? Stand here with her doing nothing for four hours?" The bat-masked ghoul barks. "No way."

"What else are we supposed to do? We're stuck here with just her and us."

The both of them sigh in unison before looking at you, "Until dark then we can get rid of her."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The sun had set, moon glinting from the midnight sky above. Grey clouds surround the sky with the sounds of the silent night echoed throughout the city of Gotham.

The night was the best time in this city yet your legs quivered from exhaustion, your hooded eyes glued to the ghouls keeping you as hostage. They showed no signs of fatigue as they stood like action figures, still and silent.

The three of you had been standing here for exactly four hours, keeping eyes and ears keen for ghoul investigators and civilians passing by.

You just wanted to collapse on the floor and sleep.

"It's time," The robin-masked ghoul lowly speaks.

"What?" Your croaky voice asks.

"We're going to have to go back to Anteiku." The robin-masked ghoul says once again, ignoring your question.

The bat-masked ghoul growls, "Are you crazy?"

"We need to make sure no one was taken by the ghoul investigators." The robin-masked ghoul answers.

"It was that old humans shift, no one was there except us. Everyone is basically safe." He says before looking at you then back at his partner.

"If that old guy is human, why was he so scared?" You ask yet again, hoping for an answer.

"The ghoul investigators are terrifying to everyone, they're corrupt." The robin-masked ghoul plainly speaks as he turns himself towards you. "They don't trust anyone, they suspect everyone as a ghoul. You wouldn't know how they'll act. The old guy was scared that they would hurt him."

Your lips lean to the side, "And yet they did. I thought they would be better than this, heroes even."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but they aren't. They accuse everyone of being something they aren't." The bat-masked ghoul remarks.

You roll your eyes, realizing how much it hurt to just do that. You were sleepy and not in the mood to handle anyone's attitude or even give it in return.

"I'm going to go check." The robin-masked ghoul says once again, jumping from where he was and landing on the sidewalk.

The bat-masked robin and you stood still until he mutters curses under his breath, grabs you, then jumps. You screw your eyes shut, too tired to even scream.

"I'm seriously going to kill him..." You hear him say as he sprints behind his fellow ghoul, squeezing you as he holds you.

They finally reach their destination, putting you back down once again and hiding behind the corner of another building in front of the café.

Yellow tape encloses the area, two men wearing white coats and holding the exact same suitcases stand on guard. Thankfully, it wasn't the two who tried to kill you. You almost had the idea until you got a good look at their faces.

The robin-masked ghoul sighs, "Anteiku won't be open for some time."

"I hope those bastards go away once they see nothing in the café. Who gave them any right?" The bat-masked ghoul shakes his head.

"I think they'll just keep it under their control for two days and then they'll leave us alone."

"Yeah? Well, Alfred is not going to be happy."

You sluggishly lean against the wall along your side, eyes drooping and head falling forwards. The bat-masked ghoul catches you before you fall, "You want someone to hear you fall and get yourself hurt?" He snaps.

You glare at him, "I'm so tired."

"Ah, well too bad." He snarls.

"Enough!" The robin-masked ghoul whispers, "They are still on the lookout. We are going to need to inform Alfred about this."

"Don't tell me we have to take her also." The bat-masked ghoul hopes.

"Sadly, yes."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Hello, sir." The cloaked, robin-masked greeted with a slight bow. The two of them had brought you to whom you presumed was their boss or person in charge. You suspected them to at least be a middle-aged man with a muscular built instead it was just a slim, old man sitting in front of you.

The middle of his head smooth and shiny, corners of gray hair hugging the sides of his head. "Hello, Tim what brings you here like this...and with a guest."

The ghoul nods, "Anteiku was attacked by two ghoul investigators today."

The old man's warm orbs expand, "What?"

"Those ghoul bloodhounds were sniffing around our area and just attacked one of our human employees." The other one barges in.

Alfred brings his palm to his chin, "Interesting." He rubs it gently as he hums lightly.

"I think they'll just be there for two days or so to investigate the premises and maybe even check on the employees. I highly doubt anything serious will happen." The robin-masked ghoul assures.

This was not how you expected your morning to turn out; ghouls appearing along with the ghoul investigators, being attacked and accused of being a ghoul, held as a hostage to those ghouls, and now sitting here in the middle of the conversation as if you don't exist.

What a day this was.

They even blindfolded you so you didn't know how they got here. They simply untied the blindfold and here you were, in a gray apartment sitting on a couch where an old man stood before you.

"So what about this young lady?" He quirked his eyebrow at you.

"I have no business here, you guys should've just left me alone." You hissed.

"If we did you would've been dead and just complain to Tim about that." The bat-masked ghoul barks.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought she was one of us. The ghoul investigators attacked her and I really didn't want to leave her behind." The ghoul whom you presume is Tim speaks. "I even saw it myself, only her left eye was red."

"Hmm, even more interesting." Alfred comments as he continues to rub his fingers along his chin.

"So, how's that interesting? You guys are just seeing things." You say as you huff.

"Did those ghoul investigators imagine that also?" The bat-masked ghoul questions.

You bring your eyes to the corner of the room.

"That's what I thought." The ghoul clicks his tongue.

"Damian, Tim." Alfred calls; finally learning the names of these two uncivilized ghouls. "Have you heard about the incident?"

The both of them look at each other with confusion before looking back at Alfred, "What do you mean?"

"The incident with the binge eater, Jason Todd." The old man specifies.

Even though their eyes were concealed, you knew they were enlarged from the information.

"What about him?" Tim asks as Damian pauses.

Damian brings his gaze towards you, his bat mask clearly seen as his hood falls from his head. His mouth agape, "You're the girl he asked to go out with..."

You give him an unsure look before gasping, watching as he unmasks himself. Underneath revealed olive, stern eyes and thick black brows. His short, spiky jet hair was scattered at every direction.

He was the waiter back at Anteiku that day.

"You're the waiter..." You return the shock as your face goes blank.

He was a ghoul, everyone you seemed to have met was a ghoul.

"You were there?" Alfred asks Damian.

"No sir." Damian responds, coming back to reality. "I was just there when he asked her out. I remember."

Tim remains silent, exchanging looks at you then at Damian.

"Well." Alfred continues. "Yes, she was the one who was asked out with him. An incident occurred, the boy died but the girl somehow managed to live and have his organs transplanted inside of her..."

You look at him with shock, he knew.

"The boy was Jason and you are the girl who survived. You have ghoul organs inside of you." Alfred explains. "You are a ghoul."

Your head shakes slightly, mumbling the words. "No... I can't...I can't be a monster like you..."

"Tell me." Alfred says, "Does human food taste revolting to you?"

You pressed your lips together, "Yes..." You trail off.

"Is there anything that you've eaten that hasn't taste bad?" He asks, walking close to you.

"Coffee is the only thing I've tried that hasn't really tasted bad."

"That's what every ghoul has experienced," Alfred adds. "Everything they could have possibly imagine tasted disgusting. Even cakes and cookies and all the sweet things humans crave. Our RC levels are much higher among humans. Humans have levels from two hundred to five hundred, ghouls on the other hand range from one thousand to eight thousand. We are ten times higher in our RC level. That's why we must eat humans, other human foods don't have enough nutrients."

You listen to every single word he has to say, shaking your head. "Still, I can't be a ghoul. I can't."

"But you are." He insists.

"I..." You trail off hesitantly.

Words you wished to never hear rolled off his tongue smoothly yet with an edge of harshness.

"You're both human  _and_  ghoul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry this chapter is so short AND took forever to be posted! High school and time seem to always be against me. Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter four and found something really interesting about these three ghouls hmm... If you liked this chapter vote/ comment your thoughts! So, what will happen next? Will (y/n) accept this awful truth or just stay in denial? What else is going to happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)! Nyx out!


End file.
